Under Strange Circumstances
by Keyblade Master13
Summary: Sora and Roxas are twins brothers. They both are sophomores in High School. But something happens to Sora for some reason. This causes Sora to do something he shouldn't, but doing this causes him to meet someone very special. A person he's always dreamed of. Sora will soon meet this person Under Strange Circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and or Finial Fantasy characters.

It was Sora's first day of high school. He was a sophomore at Hollow high, in the sleepy town of Hollow Bastion.

Sora, who had always been early on the first day of school, no matter what grade, whether it being preschool or now.

Sora then got in line to get schedule for his classes. But on the way there he bumped into two people at once. One of them being his twin brother Roxas, and the other being the new kid in town. Sora had not a clue what his might possibly name be; only knowing that he was new to the School and new to the town.

The only reason he knew that he was a new kid was that neither he nor Roxas had ever seen hide nor hair of him in their 16 years of living here, both being born here.

As if on cue the twins said "Sorry, not paying attention to where I'm going."

The strange Sliver haired boy then said "Don't worry about it, I'm clumsy too". He said, "Oh and by the way my names Riku, what's your names if I may be so bold to ask" he asked. Kind of arrogantly to.

The younger of the twins answered first." Oh, my names Roxas" the spiky haired blonde boy said cheerfully.

"And my name is Sora" Said the spiky haired brunette, equally cheerfully.

There my first chapter of my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic.

_Later that same day._

As the day went on, It got progressively worse. Sora had hoped that he would have classes with Roxas, he got his wish alright. The day seemed to drag on forever. And it was a bad day for poor little Sora.

It all started at homeroom. The teacher was telling the students where to sit for the first half of the semester.

"Alright, next we have Sora, Roxas and our very own, Principle Axel. The three of you will be sitting together from now on. Now please pay attention while Mr. Axel makes a quick announcement." the teacher stated.

"Now as some of you know that I am the Principle of Hollow High, but I'm here to tell you that while I'm in here I am one you." Principle Axel started "This meaning that I have no control of what goes on in here. But heed my warning children. If any of you attempt to bully any students whether I'm in here or not, I will hunt you down, "he said truthfully."And you will be severely punished to the fullest extant of the School Board. Do I make myself clear?" he said threateningly.

"Yaa Yaa, yes, sir" all the children said, trembling in their seats.

_Transport to a later time that same day_

Then after more of Sora's and Roxas's other classes, it was time for lunch. Four of the upperclassmen deiced to have some fun. And their fun, unfortunately included poor little Sora in their games. When Sora had gotten done with his lunch and thrown the rest of it away, the upperclassmen grabbed Sora from behind and dragged him to the boy's bathroom and gave him a swirly. And to make matters worse, there was his younger brother standing there, laughing at him, with his new friends, smiling and patting each other on the back as they walked out.

"Welcome to High School, freak!" one of the upperclassmen yelled as they walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Welcome to High School' was the only thing that kept repeating in his head over and over. Even after they left, laughing and patting each other on the back as they walked out. Leaving poor Sora all alone in the cold stall, crying. Asking himself 'Why had Roxas just stood there and done nothing to help him? What had I done to deserve this?'.

Sora then burst from the boy's bathroom stall, tears stinging his eyes. Hair dripping wet from his encounter from the bathroom stall. He grabbed what was left of his stuff off the table. Sora then bolted for the schools exit, and then dashed home.

It took an hour and half to get home, but he finally made it. He then dug out his keys, unlocked the door, went inside than slammed his solid oak door shut. HARD.

No one asked "What's wrong?", "Why are you home early". Sora's dad had not asked those questions. Those very, very important questions.

His dad was reading his daily newspaper, listening to his headphones.

He then darted to his room, locked the door, and then went to sleep. Hours later only then did he wake up, noticing two things: One being no one had bothered to check on him. And two: it was still light out. The day's events still played in his head.

He then got up, went to his desk draw and fumbled around looking for his only friend in the world.

A razor.

A razor was Sora's only friend. Whenever he used it, he never cut too deeply, but just enough to make it seem like he had cut himself, on accident.

He begins his dark deed. Bright red crimson droplets of blood began to blister from the fresh flesh wound. Soon it began to slowly drip and fall onto the floorboard, in small single drops. The pain made him feel alive, made him feel like a different person entirely.

To Sora, cutting himself somehow made him feel better.

For the next two weeks when Sora would leave for school, he would turn around, cutting through the bushes and go to the Twilight Town library. Going there also made him feel better. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by the books. Maybe it was the fact that nobody asked him why he was there on a school day, during school hours nevertheless.

It was that fateful day, that Sora would meet someone that would change his life.

* * *

Reviewers Corner

AnimeFan202-

Well I'll start of by thanking for reading my story. Your criticism is welcomed. I'm glad you like what I have so far. To be honest not all characters have made their debut yet. Expect more to come. I was trying to vague and not give everything. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

kiagura. -

I'm glad you love it. And guess what? You won't have to come after me. Cause I will write and type more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora had just walked into the Twilight Town library and was greeted in the usual manner. Nice and polite was the name of the game and Sora was the King of playing that card on just about anyone. He walked up toward his usual seat at the usual table. Since he had his backpack with him, he dug out a book and his iPod and then put in headphones in and then proceeded to turning it on.

The book he was reading was called "Vampires: fact or fiction?" He was so in tuned with listening to his favorite song "Welcome to the Black Parade" my MCR (My Chemical Romance) and his book that he had not noticed that someone had sat down right next to him.

The man did not move or say anything to Sora.

Until now.

"My name is Daxx", he said.

"Hey, my name's Sora, nice to meet you", he said.

"I go to Hollow Bastion High, I'm a sophomore", Daxx said smiling, unintentionally showing his vampire fangs.

"I love your vampire teeth, they rock. They look almost real", Sora said.

"Thanks, though here's the thing, they are real." Daxx said.

"Really, that's so cool." Sora had said.

Daxx had look of utter shock plastered on his face. 'I don't believe this kid, isn't this kid scared of what I can do to him in heart beat? 'Daxx thought.

"My fangs aside, since I'm new to the high school and the area would you willing to show around some time?" Daxx asked nicely.

"Sure, I'd love to. And while we're at it, I'll show where I like to swim too. How about that?" Sora said. Almost smug like.

"Great, how about now you tell me why you aren't in school?" Daxx said.

Without Sora realizing it, Daxx had using his power of Glamouring. The acts performed by a vampire to hypnotize humans into submission so they can drink their blood or have control over them.

A couple days later Sora had waited on the school steps until he had seen Daxx walk up in a pair of black jeans and a form fitting crimson red shirt and a nice pair of sunglasses and black hat.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Daxx asked in a cool voice.

"Not much just waiting for you, that's all" Sora said awkwardly.

He had to admit that Daxx looked pretty hot on what he wore. He wore his clothes with such confidence, in other words Sora was jealous. Jealous that he could not carry himself like Daxx.

"Earth to Sora?" Daxx said.

"Wha...?" Sora said confused and jolted out of his own little world inside his head, and thoughts of Daxx that guiltily filled his head.

"I asked,' Are you ready to inside so I can get my schedule? 'Daxx repeated, this time directly to Sora.

"Yaa, sorry I was in my own little world." Sora said, blushing like crazy.

So, Sora and Daxx had begun to climb to the stony steps up to Sora's tormentor's main turf, the castle he called Hollow Bastion. The school stood in all its glory. The sun and the moon in perfect alliance which was weird, even for today. Then again, it was Friday the 13th. Still, just plain weird.

When they reached the main office's front door, nothing more than the tips of Sora's spiky brown hair got just a couple of inches inside of the door, a huge shriek filled the two boys ear's. It was so loud that Sora that his eardrums would burst.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. What the hell are you doing back here?!" said the blonde haired harpy women behind the counter. Her hair looked like two antennae poking up through the brush.

"...I. I'm just here to get..." Sora was just about to finish what he was saying, before a gruff and harsh voice from behind interjected him.

"Just where in the hell do you get off from talking like that to MY Sora? You two-faced, she-demon, blood whore, evil bitch. You have no FUCKING right to talk like to him. "Daxx stated. "Especially not in front of me. Do I make myself clear? "He said seething.

At this point Daxx was practically fucking livid. You could almost see the smoke coming off of him, and the veins popping out of his forehead and the side of his neck.

Sora was so afraid that if the women said anything else, Daxx's fangs would come out and Daxx would make a meal out of her. You could almost feel the vibrations coming off of Daxx; Sora knew that he was putting a big mental fight to keep his fangs in place.

Soon after Daxx had calmed down, he took Sora, whose mouth was still hanging open (In disbelief of what happened) enough to catch fly's in it, to a chair at the end of the office, the very farthest corner AWAY from her.

"Sora, are you alright?"Daxx asked very kindly, and very caring and concerned.

"I'm not sure." he said, sounding a little shaken up at the moment"," I've never had anyone stand up for me like that, not ever" he also said in a hushed tone, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"WHAT?!, why the hell not? Don't you have a brother or something?" Daxx asked, purely outraged at the new fact he had learned about his Sora.

"I do have a brother, his name is Roxas. As of why he doesn't stick up for me, you got me there." he started, " He kinda looks like me, but about 3cm shorter, golden blonde hair, his hair looks windswept from the left also, for some reason, he's obsessed with checkered clothing, he also looks like my cousin Ventus. Just like I look like Ventus's brother, Vanitas. "Sora said in full description. Then shortly broke down in tears.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry. "Daxx said soothingly.

"You don't understand. When I start crying. Nothing can stop it, even when I want..."Sora didn't get the chance to finish, because as soon as he was almost talking, he felt soft lips touch his. Gently, ever so gently. Almost like a butterfly.

It seemed when Daxx kissed Sora, time seemed to stand still. There was no one else there, just Sora and Daxx.


End file.
